sonfic , cancion maps
by donita
Summary: este es un sonfic dedicado a naruto y hinata de la cancion maps de los yeah yeah yeahs ,un pequeño fic que deja un mensaje , el dinero no es todo...


Sonfic de la canción maps, traducida al español, un tema de los yeah yeah yeahs dedicado a Naruto y Hinata.

Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto , la canción tampoco me pertenece , le pertenece al grupo que la interpreta.

Sin mas que agregar comencemos con esta historia.

Naruto Uzumaki esperaba en la oficina de la hokague Tsunade , pues ella lo había llamado para asignarle una misión.

-Adelante – ordeno Tsunade

Naruto entro y rápidamente pregunto:

-¿y la misión , cual es?

Tsunade solo movio la cabeza ante el poco respeto que mostro el chico, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada, y aun asi en verdad apreciaba al chico.

-Muy bien , Naruto tu misión será ir de viaje a la aldea del diamante y ahí seras el asistente de el señor feudal-declaro Tsunade

-Mmm , ¿por cuanto tiempo?-suspiro el chico , bastante desganado

-Serán tres años –dijo Tsunade muy seria y ala vez preocupada por la reacción del chico.

-Pero , ¿y Hinata?-(Hinata Hyuga era la novia de Naruto desde hace varios meses.) , -No pienso abandonarla , ¿además por que debería aceptar?-pregunto Naruto muy molesto

-Si cumples con este viaje , de recompensa te dare 10 mapas , en los que encontraras tesoros , además te daré la oportunidad de viajar como te plazca fuera de la aldea- respondio Tsunade , muy segura de que el chico aceptaría

Naruto se quedo pensativo pero al final acepto , no porque fuera ambicioso , sino porque con ese dinero pensaba casarse con Hinata y mantenerla a ella y a la familia que formarían .

(Terminada la introducción xD de el viaje de naruto , ahora si empezemos con el verdadero songfic ).

Empaca

Ya me he perdido suficiente

Oh di , di ,di

Oh di , di ,di

Naruto y Hinata estaban conversando en su mesa de pronto Naruto le dio la noticia de su partida.

-Hinata , sabes debo irme a una misión tendrá una gran recompensa y además tendremos dinero para casarnos, solo hay un problema me ire a la aldea del diamante por tres años , pero no te preocupes , te escribiré a diario-

Hinata estaba furiosa , no podía creer que Naruto le estaba diciendo eso , para ella eso era como si la estuviera dejando.

-Na..Naruto , no lo puedo creer , me estas cambiando por dinero- suspiro Hinata cerrando sus ojos tratando de no llorar

-No es asi , mira asi podremos casarnos , entiéndelo por favor- contesto Naruto

-Si lo entiendo pero sabes que , tus excusas me perdieron , ya no soporto tus mentiras por favor solo dime la verdad , dime porque te estas yendo-suplico Hinata muy confundida

-Hinata , yo…-Naruto empezaba a hablar , pero Hinata ya se había ido a la habitación , a los pocos minutos regreso con una maleta y se la aventó a Naruto.

-Empaca , ya no quiero oír tus excusas –dicho esto Hinata se fue y se encerró en su habitación.

Espera, ellos no te aman como yo te amo.

Espera, ellos no te aman como yo te amo.

Ma-aa-a-aa-a-aa-pas

Espera, ellos no te aman como yo te amo

Ese dia por fin partiría Naruto todos sus amigos estaban allí para despedirse de el , pues no lo verían en tres años , solo faltaba alguien : Hinata .

Mientras esto ocurria Hinata estaba en un parque conversando con su mejor amiga, Ino , la chica rubia trataba de convencer a Hinata de que se despidiese de Naruto .

-Vamos Hinata , ve a despedirte , no lo veraz en años, por favor no le guardes este rencor que sabes que te carcomerá por dentro – dijo Ino

-Ino … será difícil , pero supongo que lo hare , no quiero vivir con rencor y la verdad lo sigo amando-confeso Hinata mientras corria hacia la puerta de la aldea donde Naruto estaba a punto de irse

-ESPERA! , ¡NO TE VAYAS ASI POR FAVOR!- grito Hinata , desesperada al cruzar la entrada de la aldea y divisar la figura de Naruto.

Naruto al escucharla corrió hacia ella , en verdad la había estado esperando , el no se había molestado , al contrario entendía su reacción , pues aun la amaba.

-Por favor espera , no te vallas , ellos no te aman como yo te amo – susurro Hinata mientras abrazaba a Naruto

-¿ellos?- pregunto Naruto muy confundido , mientras correspondia al abrazo de Hinata

-Los mapas que te darán , el dinero , el poder , nada de eso te ama como yo te amo , por favor quédate conmigo- suplico Hinata aferrándose en los brazos de Naruto

Huyamos,

No te desvíes.

Mi tipo, tu tipo.

Yo me quedaré el mismo equipaje.

No te desvíes.

Oh, di di di.

Oh, di di di.

-Acepte esta misión , no puedo huir de ella este es mi tipo de vida que he elegido , nunca huir de nada , además podemos separarnos unos años , te seguire amando además , quiero ese dinero solo para darte la vida que te mereces , no debo desviar mi propósito y ese propósito es darte una vida de comodidades y felicidad- exclamo Naruto mientras acariciaba el cabello de Hinata , tratando de consolarla

-Por favor , no te vallas , yo me quedare con el mismo equipaje , quiero decir me quedare con las mismas cosas , no quiero lujos , no quiero dinero solo te quiero a ti , por favor no te vallas – pidió Hinata soltando algunas lagrimas y hundiéndose en el pecho de Naruto.

Espera, ellos no te aman como yo te amo.

Espera, ellos no te aman como yo te amo.

Ma-aa-a-aa-a-aa-pas

Espera, ellos no te aman como yo te amo.

Espera, ellos no te aman como yo te amo.

-Te lo volveré a decir , ni los mapas , ni el dinero , ni nada te ama como yo te amo , por favor te lo pido no te vallas , por favor ,mi amor- suplico Hinata con un rostro tierno y acariciando las mejillas del chico

-Hinata , te amo , tu eres mi vida y si tu me lo pides , no dudare en quedarme , yo pensaba darte dinero y una vida de lujos , pero ahora me doy cuenta , no importa cuanto trabaje , y cuanto dinero tenga , si no estoy contigo no estare feliz , siempre me quedare contigo y te amare , mi vida –confirmo Naruto besando tiernamente a su novia.

-Yo también siempre te amare , gracias por quedarte conmigo , volvamos a la aldea – propuso Hinata tomando el brazo de Naruto y ambos caminaron hacia su hogar , el hogar que amaban y nunca dejarían , aquel que no cambiarían por nada.

Bueno pues espero que les haya gustado y que se animen a dejar sus opiniones , les agradezco a todos los que lo leyeron , también espero que hayan pasado un momento agradable leyendo este fic y bueno sin mas que agregar me despido .


End file.
